Not Alone
by Ayanoshida
Summary: Aku merasakan getaran itu dan tiba-tiba rasa hangat memenuhi diriku. Di saat dunia terasa tak adil, di saat aku tak merasakan orang-orang di sekitarku lagi, di saat aku sendiri, yang terpenting adalah dia yang kini menyatu denganku dan membuatku merasa tak sendiri lagi. - K. Mizuki


Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: AU, OOC, OC & Typo.

Terinspirasi dari Confessions of a Shopaholic – Sophie Kinsella.

Aku telah melakukan bermacam-macam cara untuk melupakan kesedihanku selama lima bulan ini. Pindah ke kota lain, mencari pekerjaan baru, pergi ke tempat-tempat baru yang belum pernah kudatangi, membaca banyak buku sampai akhirnya aku hampir mengidap tsundoku.

Aku membeli banyak buku dan hampir saja tidak membacanya sama sekali sampai akhirnya adik bodohku memberikanku jadwal untuk menyisihkan waktu satu jam untuk membaca. Jika tidak, dia akan betul-betul memantau keuanganku dan menyeretku ke psikiater untuk konsultasi. Tapi, semua peraturan yang telah dibuatnya kuabaikan ketika aku melihat diskon besar-besaran di setiap toko buku akhir tahun ini. Aku membeli lebih dari seratus buku di akhir tahun lalu dan itu membuat Ryouta kesal sehingga ia menyeretku kembali ke Tokyo dan tinggal di apartemennya agar bisa mengawasiku.

"Pilih buku dan usahakan kau membacanya setiap hari sampai habis."

Aku hanya menghela napas pasrah dan membiarkan adikku mengomeliku. Ryouta sudah dewasa melibihi yang kukira ternyata.

"Kau dengar itu?"

"Aku mengerti." Balasku dengan malas-malasan.

"Dan jangan lupa untuk makan dengan teratur dan jaga keponakanku dengan baik."

Aku mengangguk sambil mengusap perutku yang membesar sambil memandangi Ryota yang memakai sepatunya untuk bergegas pergi bekerja. Sebagai seorang Co-pilot termuda, Ryota mampu beradaptasi dengan cepat dan juga cepat menyerap pelajaran yang hanya perlu dipraktik-kan dengan mudah, sungguh sangat berbanding terbalik dengan nilai akademiknya yang lain.

Ryota bilang dia akan kembali dalam beberapa hari. Sambil membawa tubuhku berdiri aku mengusap-ngusap anakku yang sejak tadi gemar sekali menendang. Yah, semoga saja dia gemar bermain sepak bola, bukan bermain basket seperti paman atau bahkan ayahnya.

...

Dia membatalkannya seminggu sebelum pernikahan kami. Dia bilang ia tak bisa menikah denganku. Cukup kejam dia melakukan pembatalan pernikahan saat di mana hari yang kutunggu sudah di depan mataku. Padahal aku baru saja akan memberitahunya bahwa aku saat ini tengah mengandung. Tapi, dia menyelaku dengan pernyataan bahwa ia tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini dan lebih baik kami tak bertemu lagi.

Dia memandangiku dengan rasa bersalah yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya saat aku hanya memandanginya dengan air mata yang tak berhenti keluar. Aku tak mampu bicara dan aku juga tidak sanggup untuk berdiri hingga ia akhirnya membawaku pulang ke apartemenku dan menyelimutiku sambil mengucapkan permintaan maafnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Aku melalui hari dengan begitu berat dan memilih pindah ke kota lain sampai adikku menemukanku di Kyoto. Ryota kaget sekali melihat keadaanku, bahkan dia ingin sekali menghajar mantan tunanganku itu, sayangnya aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya melakukan itu. Masalahku biarlah aku yang urus, orang lain tidak perlu ikut campur.

...

Aku melangkahkan kakiku sambil mendorong troli. Bayiku sedang menendang-nendang dan itu membuatku tak merasa kesepian lagi. Aku tidak sendiri. Sekarang aku bersama anakku dan melanjutkan hidup.

Ryota sejak kemarin memperingatkanku untuk tidak tergoda membeli ramen instan, karenanya aku sekarang lebih memilih buah-buahan. Apel adalah pilihan yang aku sukai, terutama apel hijau. Aku mengambil beberapa buah dan mendorong troliku menuju rak di mana terdapat roti gandum berada. Roti gandum dengan selai cokelat pastilah sangat enak untuk sarapan.

Aku mendorong troliku yang setengah penuh dan aku melihat dia di sana. Rasa panik tiba-tiba saja menggerogotiku dan membuat tulang-tulangku lemas. Aku tidak siap bertemu dengannya. Terlebih lagi dia kini sedang bersama gadis yang membuat Shouichi tak pernah bisa berpaling ke arahku.

"Mizuki,"

Suaranya terdengar cukup terkejut saat melihatku. Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Hai," sapaku setengah kikuk. Aku memundurkan troliku dan bergegas menghilang ke balik rak-rak dan berharap dia tidak sempat melihat perbedaan postur tubuhku yang kurasa semakin membengkak.

"Mizuki,"

Oh tidak, dia benar-benar mengejarku.

"Shouichi," aku menyapanya lagi dan berusaha menyamarkan perutku dengan jaket parka besarku.

Dia terdiam memandangiku dari balik kacamatanya dan tahu-tahu ia memandang ke arah perutku. Oke, kurasa tak ada yang bisa kusembunyikan dengan perut besarku.

"Kau..." ia seperti kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Aku harus segera kembali." Kataku cepat-cepat.

"Mizuki, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Katanya dengan cepat. "Sekarang."

Aku memandangnya yang menampakkan wajah serius. "Baiklah. Setelah aku menyelesaikan acara belanjaku. Lalu, temanmu?"

"Dia sudah pulang terlebih dulu. Biar kubantu." Tanpa menungguku, ia melangkah maju dan mendorong troli di sampingku. "Apa lagi yang kau perlukan?"

"Aku hanya memerlukan roti gandum dan selai cokelat."

Shouichi mendorong troliku dan mengambilkan roti gandum yang tak dapat kujangkau. Setelah aku mendapatkan selai cokelat, kami ke kasir dan dia bersikeras membayari belanjaanku itu. Tanpa memandang ke arahku ia dengan begitu baiknya membawakan belanjaanku dan membawaku ke apartemennya. Dia ingin bicara, dan aku menurutinya.

Aku memandangi wajahnya yang sudah lima bulan ini tak kulihat, dia tetap menawan seperti biasanya dan membuatku merasa sedih. Putusnya hubungan kami tidak membawa pengaruh apa-apa baginya. Masih dalam setelan kantornya, ia menggulung kemejanya sampai siku dan duduk di seberangku.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Oh," tanpa sadar aku tersenyum padanya. "aku tinggal di Kyoto dan sedikit liburan."

Shouichi masih memandangiku dengan tajam dan lagi-lagi tatapannya mengarah ke perutku. Baiklah, bayiku ternyata menarik perhatian ayahnya, bahkan sebelum dia lahir.

"Lalu, sekarang di mana kau tinggal?" seperti biasa dia bertanya seolah aku adalah saksi di pengadilan. Dasar jaksa menyebalkan!

"Aku menumpang tinggal di apartemen Ryouta. Sejak seminggu yang lalu jika kau ingin menanyakanya."

Shouichi menghela napas lelah dan matanya tidak beralih sedikitpun dariku. "Aku mencarimu."

Aku mengerjap. "Bukankah tidak ada urusan yang belum selesai? Aku tahu beberapa hari setelah kau memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahan. Pasti sulit bagimu dihadapkan pada situasi seperti itu."

Shouichi memandangku dengan pandangan seolah-olah aku sudah menyakitinya, padahal akulah yang lebih menderita di sini. Oh bukan, akulah yang merasa lebih menderita dari pada dia.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan keputusanmu, karena aku juga berpikir bahwa mungkin kita terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan untuk menikah. Kau baru mengenalku selama dua tahun ini, sedangkan dia sudah mengenalmu bertahun-tahun."

"Mizuki,"

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Shouichi mengacak rambutnya setengah gusar dan berkata lambat-lambat. "Kau... hamil?"

Aku menunjukkan cengiran lebarku. "Kau bisa melihatnya. Hampir delapan bulan. Aku ingin memberitahumu hari itu untuk memberimu kejutan, tapi kau lebih dulu mengatakan bahwa kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan. Jadi, tak ada yang bisa kukatakan lagi."

Kami masing-masing terdiam. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke penjuru apartemennya. Tak ada yang berubah, apartemen ini menyisakan banyak kenangan untukku. Kenangan saat kami menonton film bersama, makan bersama, dan bahkan bayangan saat kami bercinta di sofa yang aku duduki langsung menyerbu ingatanku saat ini.

Saat bersamaku Shouichi menjadi perayu ulung yang mampu melelehkanku. Membuatku membalas ciumannya dan membiarkannya melepaskan seluruh pakaianku. Dia selalu menyeringai saat melihat rambut cokelatku panjangku berantakan dengan wajahku yang memerah dan napas terengah karenanya.

Kriiiing.

Aku mengejap setengah kaget. Ponsel dalam tasku menarikku dari lamunanku dan begitu sadar tiba-tiba aku merasakan pipiku yang basah. Raut wajah Shouichi yang mendung membuatku segera menghapus air mataku, mengangkat telepon dan menjauh darinya.

"Kemana saja kau? Masami Oneechan bilang kau tidak ada di apartemen."

"Oh maafkan aku Ryouta, aku tadi membeli makanan ke supermarket dan kebetulan sekali bertemu temanku. Jadi, aku pergi ke rumahnya."

"Baiklah, jangan lupa makan dengan teratur dan istirahatlah yang banyak. Ah, dan berhenti ke toko buku."

"Aku sudah berhenti pergi ke toko buku."

"Baguslah."

"Ya karena pergi ke toko buku cukup melelahkan untukku, jadi aku membeli buku melalui website online." Tambahku. " _Okay, bye_ Ryouta."

Aku memutuskan telepon dari Ryouta sebelum dia mulai mengomel-ngomel lagi padaku. Aku berbalik dan cukup terkejut melihat Shouichi yang berdiri tepat di belakangku. Aku baru saja akan melangkah mundur sampai tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan Shouichi berada di perutku dan bayiku menendang seolah menyapa ayahnya.

Aku dapat melihat wajah Shouichi yang seakan takjub merasakan getaran-getaran itu melalui tangannya. Matanya memandangku dan aku melihat sinar kebahagiaan di matanya. Aku tersenyum padanya dan membiarkan tangannya tetap berada di sana untuk mengenal bayiku. Bayi kami.

"Mizuki, tinggallah di sini bersamaku."

...

..

.

 _Thank's for read!_


End file.
